


Losing Control

by ErodiumsMnemic



Category: Party Hard (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, Flashbacks, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiumsMnemic/pseuds/ErodiumsMnemic
Summary: There are many things known about the Faunus. However, there are an equal amount of things unknown about the Faunus. It was unfortunate that Beacon Academy had to learn about one of those unknown traits in such a sudden and violent way,





	

            “And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance.” Yang winked and left the room, leaving Blake at the table.

            Blake sat down, thinking. _I guess… if I_ did _sleep a little longer, and got more rest, I_ could _be better prepared to take on Torchwick._ She rested her head on top of her hands. _I think I could afford some extra rest, but the idea of going to the dance is preposterous! I can’t waste time there._

            She got up, and headed towards her dorm. When she arrived, she quickly changed into her night clothes, and climbed into bed. Thoughts of Torchwick and the White Fang filled her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

            Well, she tried to sleep, but the noise coming from the party echoed through the walls. She put a pillow over both pairs of ears, trying to block out the noise. Despite this, she simply blacked out

            ~~~

            She woke up in a cold sweat, bolting into an upright position. She closed her eyes, holding her hand to her chest. She opened her eyes again, smiling. _I guess taking a break was a good idea, after all,_ she thought. However, she looked down, and saw that she was wearing a dress, the one she might’ve worn to the dance.

            What concerned her even further, was that there seemed to be slight traces of blood on it. She got up, and peeked up to the top bunk to talk to Yang. She wasn’t there. Confused even more, she stepped down to the floor. Suddenly, she heard a whimper. She turned towards the source of the noise.

            Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her partner, bruised, bloodied, and barely conscious. Yang’s eyes widened when she saw Blake, and she backed away. As Blake approached her, Yang shrank further away from her. Blake noticed that Yang had been tied and gagged, and that there was a deep stab wound in her left leg.

            Blake reached up and undid the gag around her mouth. “What happened?” she asked.

            Yang glared at her in response. Blake turned around, and picked up _Gambol Shroud_. She heard a gasp behind her, and saw Yang’s eyes widen in fear. She walked back towards Yang, and knelt down in front of her.

            “P-please…” Yang said, barely a whisper. Blake drew her weapon out of its sheath, so that she could cut Yang free. However, Yang winced at the sound, and tried to pull away even more.  Blake transformed _Gambol Shroud_ into its more compact form, and lifted it up to cut away Yang’s bonds.

            It was at that moment she realized it was caked in blood. She dropped it on the floor in shock, accidentally releasing the magazine. She picked up the magazine, and realized it contained her highly illegal, “for emergencies only”, Aura-Nullifying Dust rounds. She looked back at _Gambol Shroud_ , seeing that the blade had recently been infused with the same Dust.

            Her mouth gaped in horror, realizing that her weapon had likely been used to kill someone. She dropped the magazine, and grabbed Yang by the shoulders. “What happened!?” she yelled. Yang squeezed her eyes shut, and Blake could see tears forming in them.

Blake let go of her shoulders, stood up, and began to pace, running her hands through her hair. She stopped to look back down at Yang. “Yang, I need you to tell me what _happened,_ so I can _fix_ this.” She glared down at Yang.

Yang scoffed. “As if you don’t know what you did.”

Blake sighed. “Yang,” she said. “There’s something I need to tell you.” She sat down in front of Yang. “The thing is, most faunus have some form of a multiple-personality disorder. Usually two identities: Their more ‘human’ side; and their more ‘animal’ side. Both sides share experiences and memories, but it takes a while for the ‘human’ side to remember what the ‘animal’ side did.” She looked Yang in the eye, noticing that they had been consistently red the whole time.

“I met my ‘animal’ side a _long_ time ago, back in kindergarten, actually,” Blake said. “A bully was picking on me, and she just… _came out._ I later learned her name.” She paused for a moment. “ _Katie._ ”

“Yang, you need to tell me what she did,” she said, bluntly. Suddenly her eyes widened. “Wait, where are Ruby and Weiss?”

Yang looked up at her. “You… _Katie_ killed them.”

Blake gaped in shock and fell to her knees. Tears began to stream from her eyes, and she curled up into a fetal positon on the floor. Yang watched, conflicting feelings going through her mind as sobs shuddered through Blake’s body.

Blake sat up, tears still in her eyes, and she looked at Yang. “Did…” she said, sniffling. “Did she kill anyone else?”

Yang nodded. Blake’s face fell. “Who?”

Yang hesitated for a moment. She looked into her partner’s pleading eyes. “Blake…” she began. “She killed… _everyone._ ”

Blake looked at her in disbelief. Yang continued. “She came to the party, and snuck off, killing people. She started with Ruby.” Blake winced, as she felt a memory return.

_She stepped away from Yang, having finished dancing. “Blake!” she heard a voice cry out. She turned, and was tackled by Ruby “You came!” she said cheerfully._

_Katie smiled. “Of course I did. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She looked around at the room. “You did pretty well with the décor. Did you decorate the balcony, too?”_

_Ruby nodded. “Wanna check it out?” Katie smiled and nodded in return._

_They stepped out onto the side porch, where it was empty. “What do you think?”  Ruby said, proud of her work. “It’s a shame there’s no one out here to enjoy it, though.”_

_Katie shrugged. “It’s peaceful, though.”_

_“Yeah, I guess.” Ruby turned to look out at her handiwork. Katie quickly drew Gambol Shroud, and clamped her hand around Ruby’s mouth, slitting her throat with her sword. She held her hand down on Ruby’s mouth until she felt her go limp. She dropped Ruby’s lifeless body onto the floor._

“And then,” Yang said. “You went after Weiss.”

_“What the hell?” Weiss said seeing Ruby, dead on the floor._

_“I- I don’t know,” Katie said, feigning shock. “I just found her like this.”_

_Weiss walked over and knelt down next to her partner. “Who would do something like this?” she asked._

_Katie suddenly stabbed Gambol Shroud through Weiss’ heart. “I would, you bratty little_ shit _,” she growled._

“And then, team CFVY showed up, and you killed them, too,” Yang said.

_Katie heard a shriek behind her. She whipped around, shifting Gambol Shroud into scythe form. She narrowed her eyes at Velvet, who had seen what happened. Katie threw her weapon at Velvet, stabbing her in the shoulder. She screamed, and Katie dragged her closer._

_She pulled Gambol Shroud out of Velvet’s shoulder, and took aim. She heard footsteps coming up the stairwell. She shot the heat lamp next to the door, exposing the gas line._

_“Velvet!” Coco shouted upon seeing what had happened to the Rabbit faunus. The remains of team CFVY stood behind her. Suddenly, the heat lamp detonated. The aura-nullifying Dust had affected the explosion, which caused team CFVY to be reduced to a group of charred corpses._

_Velvet choked out a sob. Katie lifted up her cleaver, and severed Velvet’s head, stopping her sobs swiftly. The music was loud enough that no-one came to the rescue._

“And then she killed JNPR,” Yang said. “She was merciless.”

_Katie walked back down the stairs, towards the snack table, where team JNPR was hanging out around. Nora was trying hard not to let the punch she had drank earlier resurface. “Hey, Nora,” Katie said. “If you need some help, I can take you to the restroom?”_

_Nora looked up and smiled. “Thanks, Blake! You’re a lifesaver!” Suddenly, she threw her hands to her mouth again, cheeks bulging. Katie rushed her to the bathroom._

_They got into one of the stalls, and Nora began vomiting violently into the toilet, while Katie patted her back. Katie then closed the stall door quietly, and took a breath. She slammed her foot onto the back of Nora’s head, forcing the smaller girl’s face deep into the toilet. Nora thrashed violently, attempting to come up for air. Suddenly, her body went limp._

_Katie held her down for a little longer, making sure her work was done. She got up and left the stall, closing the door behind her. She went back to the snack table, and said, “Nora’s not feeling well. She’ll be back later.” She was met with nods of understanding._

_Team J_PR went back to their conversation. With them busy chatting, they didn’t notice Katie slipping small amounts of poison into their drinks. Eventually, Jaune put a hand on his stomach, and looked like he was going to be sick._

_“Jaune?” Pyrrha looked at him. “Are you alright?”_

_Jaune responded by clamping his hand over his mouth and shaking his head. Pyrrha patted him on the back, and led him away, saying, “I’ll take him back to our dorm.”_

_“I’ll come with you,” Katie said. “Make sure he doesn’t vomit on you.”_

_She followed the pair to their dorms. When they got in, Jaune collapsed on his bed, and Pyrrha sat down next to him. At this point, Jaune looked exhausted. Pyrrha gave a look of concern. “Was it something you ate?” she asked._

_Jaune shrugged, and mumbled something along the lines of, “It taste like a shit.”_

_With Pyrrha distracted, Katie dropped a pouch of fire Dust next to the bed, and lit a match. She grinned maliciously as she threw it next to the pouch. Moments later, Katie clear of the danger zone, the room was engulfed in flames, killing Jaune and Pyrrha._

_Katie arrived back at the snack bar, Ren nowhere in sight. Now that she thought about it, Katie couldn’t see Ren anywhere. Thinking quickly, she ran to the restrooms, where Nora was. She found him crouching over Nora’s body, eyes wide. He looked up at Katie, then back at Nora._

_Suddenly, it finally clicked._ Blake killed Nora… _he thought. But before he could do anything, Katie wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around his neck, choking the life out of him._

_When she was sure he was dead, she calmly threw his body on top of Nora’s, and locked them in the stall. She smiled grimly. “Together till the end,” she said._

Yang was quiet for a moment. “Then what?” Blake asked.

Yang shook her head. “Then she started thinking _bigger_.”

_Katie pulled out a pouch of aura-nullifying Dust, and threw it up at the chandelier, preparing it for impact. She aimed at the base of it, and fired. The whole thing came down, killing everyone currently on the dance floor. The survivors scattered, many of them screaming and/or crying. Katie admired her work. She pulled out a mask used by the White Fang and put it on, smiling cruelly._

_She pulled out her Scroll, and called someone. As soon as she saw that everyone was standing outside, ready to face her, she spoke. “Do it.” Suddenly, an armored military transport vehicle drove in out of nowhere, running over everyone outside._

_“Blake!” Katie turned around. Yang was standing there, looking at her in shock. “What the hell are you doing!? We need to get out of here! Some maniac is killing people!” Yang paused, noticing the mask on Katie’s face._

_Katie took that opportunity to kick out Yang’s right kneecap, forcing her to the ground. “What the hell!?” Yang cried out. Katie knelt down and looked Yang in the eyes. “Blake…” Yang pleaded. “Please, don’t do this.”_

_Katie drew_ Gambol Shroud. _“My name isn’t Blake.” She stabbed through Yang’s left leg mercilessly. Yang screamed as she was lifted over Katie’s shoulder._

“And then, you just left me here,” Yang said, tears welling up in her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Blake noticed a folder off to the side, and picked it up. She sifted through it, finding the pictures of everyone she had killed.

Ruby Rose, bleeding from her throat.

Weiss Schnee, stabbed in the back.

Velvet Scarletina, decapitated.

Team CFVY, blown to bits.

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, strangled in a stall.

Two burned corpses, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos.

The entire dance floor, smashed with a chandelier.

The few survivors, ground into the pavement.

Suddenly, a memory came back to Blake.

_Katie rode the elevator up to the top floor. As the doors opened, Glynda turned to look at her, Ozpin sitting at his desk, looking through a file. “Miss Belladonna!” Glynda said. “We’re glad to see you’re oka-” She was cut off by Katie stabbing her through the heart and slicing upwards, cutting her in half. Before Ozpin could react, Katie shot him twice in the chest, and once in the head._

_She walked up to his desk, and picked up the file. It contained graphic photos of everyone she had killed._

A tear trickled out of the corner of Blake’s eye. She lifted up _Gambol Shroud_ , and swiftly cut through Yang’s bonds. She put her head in her hands. “ _Go._ ”

Yang gave her a surprised look. “What?”

“I said, ‘ _Go!_ ’” Blake yelled.

Yang’s face fell. “Before I go,” she said. “Why me? Why leave me alive?”

Blake looked up at her with uncertain eyes. Misty amber met with soft lilac. Blake dropped her gaze, trying to form a sentence that could properly convey why she had kept Yang alive.

“Katie probably left you alive because…” Blake trailed off. “You know how I was telling you how the split personalities shared certain memories?” Blake was met with a nod. “Well, that also applies to feelings. The reason why she left you alive was likely because of how I… _feel_ towards you…” Blake finished her statement uncertainly.

Yang felt confused. How Blake felt about her? _How_ does _Blake feel about me?_ Yang thought. _And what does that have to do with-_ Yang’s eyes widened as it clicked. She looked down at the Faunus, her cat ears flat against her head. “Blake…?” Yang said. “You… like me?”

Blake nodded silently, burying her face in her arms. Yang was stunned. “And that’s why Katie couldn’t bring herself to kill me…” Yang whispered in shock. She knelt down next to Blake and hugged her partner tightly. She placed a light kiss atop Blake’s head, and said, “Before I go, I’d like to let you know… the feeling’s mutual.”

As she stepped out into the hall, and limped towards the exit, she could hear Blake sobbing. Yang closed her eyes, and stopped walking. _Should I go back?_ she thought. As she was deciding, a familiar noise finalized her decision. The subtle sound of a magazine being loaded into _Gambol Shroud_ , and its slide being cocked.

Yang’s eyes widened as she realized what Blake was going to do. She whipped around and bolted down the hall, back to their dorm. Her worst fears were confirmed. Sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face, Blake was aiming _Gambol Shroud_ against the side of her head, her finger poised to pull the trigger.

Her amber eyes fluttered open when she heard Yang return. Once again, lilac met amber, and Yang made a split-second decision. She tackled Blake, knocking the weapon out of her hand.

She landed on top of the Faunus, who had her eyes squeezed shut, fresh tears streaming out of them. Acting on instinct, Yang leaned down, and pressed her lips against Blake’s. A surprised squeak came out of the Faunus, and Yang was pushed away.

Yang looked in surprise at Blake, who was staring back in shock. It was only a moment before Blake began sobbing again. Yang hesitantly put her arm around Blake’s shoulders. Blake weakly tried to push Yang away again, but eventually gave up and buried her face in Yang’s shoulder.

Yang quietly stroked Blake’s hair, pulling her close. “You deserve better than me…” Surprised, Yang looked down at the Faunus.

“I don’t care,” Yang whispered back. Blake looked up at her through tears, and momentarily stopped crying. “I want _you_ , and nothing will change that.” Yang smiled down at Blake. “You are _my_ kitten, and I love you.”

Fresh tears rolled down Blake’s cheeks. She buried her face in Yang’s shoulder again. ”But-” Blake sniffled. “But… I’m a _monster_.” Yang shushed her, and kissed her forehead.

“ _Not to me,_ ” Yang said. “To me, you are _more_ than that. You are _Blake Belladonna_. You are _strong_ , and I know you can fight this. But, to do that, you need help.”

Yang pulled her closer. For a while, they just sat like that. They said nothing, only holding each other close. Yang stroked Blake’s hair, trying to soothe her, as Blake continued to sniffle.

It was Blake who finally broke the embrace. “I’m turning myself in,” she declared.

Yang’s eyes widened. “What?” she said, shocked.

“You said it yourself,” Blake said, flatly. “I need help. If I turn myself in, I can get help from a mental hospital.”

Yang reached out and grabbed Blake’s hand. “If that’s what you want.” Yang pulled Blake into another kiss.

~~~

“We find the defendant-” the juror paused. “Not guilty by reason of insanity.”

Blake breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked over at the judge. “The defendant will be placed in one of Remnant’s best mental hospitals, and will be released upon being determined to be safe in a public environment,” said the judge.

She got up and turned around, and was promptly tackle-hugged by Yang. The blonde smiled at her. “I’ll visit you every day,” she said cheerily. “And, if they let me, I’ll bring you a copy of every new book in that series you like.” Yang wiggled her eyebrows. “’Ninjas of Love’, was it?” Blake blushed furiously.

“Shut up,” she said. Yang laughed and wrapped her arms around Blake.

“And,” Yang continued. “When you finally get out, I’ll take you on a real date.”

“Sounds good,” Blake responded, her face staying emotionless. However, when she was being led away to be taken to the mental hospital, her mask broke.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Blake smiled.


End file.
